The drabble series
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that I come up with every now and then. It will probably be AkuRoku mainly, but there might be more characters popping up along the road.
1. Heartbeat Symphony

**Author's note:**  
Don't expect too much of these drabbles, please... they're just random things that come up in my mind.  
Diamond referres to Pink Floyd's song Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Rock and Roll King is my version of The subways- Rock and Roll Queen.  
Songs belong to their rightful owners and characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were standing in Roxas' room, facing each other, a flaw smile on their faces, a bright sparkle in their eyes. Roxas sighed deep and closed his eyes for a second, memorizing this moment in time. When he opened them again, he noticed Axel staring at him with a slight amused look on his face.

'What?' Roxas asked, a little confused at the signals the other was giving him.

'Absolutely nothing. Besides that I once again realised that you're so perfect.' Hearing this always got the same reaction, a deep red blush spread itself across Roxas' cheeks and he couldn't help but look down, not wanting the other to see his response. But, knowing Axel, he knew which reaction he would get and would pretend that he didn't notice.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hands in his own, noticing how much bigger they were compared to his own small ones. "The hands of a drummer", Axel once said and Roxas, looking at them now, still couldn't figure out what that meant exactly. All he knew was that Axel's hands fit perfectly in his, the spaces between his fingers seemed meant to be filled with his. Maybe the gaps were an excuse for them to hold hands, or maybe they weren't. They didn't need an excuse to do that, never needed it and never would.

Then Roxas felt something that made him smile, he felt Axel's heartbeat underneath his fingers, a steady and calm pulse. Focussing on his own heartbeat, Roxas noticed that his was slightly faster, but after taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm down his heart, he felt that his own heartbeat matched Axel's.

Looking up, Roxas saw a loving look in Axel's eyes and when Axel's look went down to their hands a smile lit up his face, Roxas knew Axel was feeling their heartbeats as well, noticing the symphony they were composing: a soft and gentle lullaby. Adjusting his eyes, Axel looked back at Roxas, noticing the blush was still there and leaned in for a sweet, short kiss, sealing the perfect moment.

'I love you, my diamond.' Axel spoke softly, taking Roxas into his arms and holding him close.

'And I love you, my Rock and Roll King.' Roxas replied.

Later in time, perhaps years from this moment, Roxas thought of it again, as he was going through his mental photobook of beautiful moments they had shared and he had memorized.

It was one out of many, each telling their own story, each with their own memories and feelings.


	2. Romance like candle light

**Author's note:**  
Just another short something that came up... I know the title makes no sense, but I liked it haha.  
Characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Roxas sighed deep while he stared at his laptop screen. It felt as though he and Axel were already together, and they knew everything about the other half of their relationship. He realised that was near to impossible, but it felt so anyway. It felt as though their Heart of Hearts swelled, then melted into one big heart, beating steadily, never skipping beats. It seemed as natural as the sun rising and setting every day, it came as natural to him as breathing, or blinking his eyes. This was something unique, of that he was sure. Nothing had ever felt this right before.

While watching Axel's face, he once again realised how much he loved him. He had found his way to his heart so easily. Without any effort, a small candle had settled itself within his heart. A small candle with the name "Axel" on a card on the side.

At first the candle had hardly spread any light, it stood in a corner, a bit alone and unnoticed by the world. Soon, however, the candle spread a brighter light and grew, spreading its light until every single dark corner of Roxas' heart was filled with light. The light was a soft, warm one, not once wavering, not once nearly gone. It was a constant warm glow, a warm glow that soon spread itself throughout his whole body. With this candle spreading a warm glow, the world started to notice changes.

Sora had noticed first, he had felt the happiness radiating off of his best friend, the happiness in his voice when he called Roxas. The happy squeals Roxas made a lot more than usual, the loving smile on his face, the bright sparkle in his eyes. He hadn't seen Roxas in forever (or at least, it seemed forever), but he had noticed the changes and knew his friend well enough to know that smile and know that sparkle.

Demyx noticed second, as he saw Roxas pretty much every day. He noticed that often, while working out, or while studying, Roxas' look would wander off and a faint smile would appear on his face. Often, he wondered what those smiles were about, but knew that Roxas would tell him when he thought the time would be right. Soon, Roxas let him in on the secret and once he knew, Demyx noticed that Roxas would smile more often, apperantly for no reason at all. Now, while working out, Roxas would openly smile at the walls, the ceiling, or whatever he looked at. He would chuckle from time to time, sometimes burst out laughing. Demyx wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to be making Roxas very happy.

Of course, Roxas had to tell them one day, which he soon did after admitting to himself that what he felt for Axel was more than friendship. It was a lot like love, but he wasn't sure yet. Not wanting to admit that he fell for a guy in Twilight Town, not wanting to admit to himself just how much he meant to him.

When the day had come he admitted it to himself, then to Axel, he felt the happiest person alive. The same day, he told Sora, who was happy for him. The day after, he told Demyx, who laughed at him and told him he already knew.

Roxas couldn't think of much moments in his life when he had been happier. The love for this one guy filled him with so much happiness, he couldn't even put it to words, which was strange, as he was a writer, he could put anything into words.

This happiness warmed him to the core of his being and made his impatience to meet Axel even worse. But it was a positive impatience, one he could live with.

For now, staring at his screen, which showed her the boy he loved, would have to do.

He knew they would meet some day, and that that someday would come soon. He knew that that day would seal their love, seal their hearts.

Finally, he thought of words to describe his feelings: it was a romance like candle light.


	3. Internal Wars

**Author's note:**  
Don't expect too much of these drabbles, please... they're just random things that come up in my mind.  
Songs belong to their rightful owners and characters belong to Square Enix.  
Don't have much more to say... it's something I have experience with and it SUCKS. Decided to write it out so I could just forget it for a while.

* * *

**Internal wars**

Gently Roxas pulled Axel's slightly shaking body against his. Another fight was going on, by now he knew the signals, he knew the signs and could tell when Axel needed him to hold him. Roxas knew that all Axel wanted at this moment was just crawl up in bed, give up on everything and hope to die. He also knew that he could never allow Axel to do that. Roxas couldn't live without him, life would be empty, meaningless, a neverending empy black space. He was the most important person in Roxas' life, the one that made him feel worthy, the one that made him feel like life actually had a meaning.  
Roxas knew what Axel wanted, but more important, he knew what he needed. Roxas knew that arguing with the internal war hardly ever helped the situation, as with his amount of subtlety, sometimes the words did more harm than good. So, for now, he settled with just holding Axel close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, that everything would be okay, that he loved him and more of the like.  
Roxas didn't know how long they had been sitting there, just holding each other, waiting for the fight to come to an knew there was little he could do for Axel at this point, the fight was his, and his only. After years of having these fights himself, Roxas knew they could last for hours, days even. He knew there was little to do about them, in general arguing was of no use, the other voice would always shout louder, always be stronger and somehow always be more convincing. In general, the other voice would have you in the situation his lover was in now, wanting to crawl up and wait until death would finally lay eyes on you and decide it was your time. But with his experience came another thing. In those years that were filled with these internal fights every day, Roxas had somehow found a strength within himself. It had taken him a very long time, it seemed as long as forever, but he had found the strength to fight back. The fighting voice sometimes found a strength that the loud voice didn't know. A strength it couldn't fight. A strength that made the other voice shut up for a while.  
His lover had that strength as well, of that Roxas was sure. The strength was in him somewhere, hiding from the world. How he knew? Together they had fought him out of one of these battles once. It had been a hard battle, but they won. At the time Axel had no idea how Roxas had gotten him out of there, but Roxas knew, and that was enough for now. He knew the strength was there, and more importantly, that their strengths together and with a lot of force, they could end these fights. These fights would have an end. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, maybe not next week, or in a month. This was something that could take forever. Roxas had no idea, because some of his fights were still going on.  
Roxas was pulled out of his thoughts by four words Axel spoke:  
"I want to die." Roxas pulled away from Axel slightly, still holding him but made sure their eyes met. He saw it in his eyes, the despair, the cry for help, the cry for a break from all this.  
"Axe, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, you know that." Roxas whispered gently, trying to be everything Axel needed and more.  
"Right now it's a long one and it's very dark," was the reply he got. He nodded, knowing the feeling all to well.  
"Focus on the tiny light at the end. It's there, and every second that passes is another tiny step closer to the end." Roxas stroked Axel's hair, trying to comfort him, trying to be there for him.  
"To me, it's out of view." It was barely a whisper, but Roxas had heard. The days felt like years when he was away from Axel, he knew that, the tunnel didn't seem to have an end when Axel wasn't there with him, but he knew that it did have one. Knowing that was enough for Roxas.  
"Let the light in your heart lead you to the end, my love. Let our love be your guide in the darkness, let my voice and words get you to the end safely." Roxas sighed, it was hard to see Axel like this, the thoughts being so familiar. Roxas could deal with the thoughts when they were his. Not when they were Axel's, he was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to know about the light at the end, about the end of the wars. Actually, he wasn't supposed to know the tunnel and the wars existed in the first place.  
Axel didn't speak anymore and soon Roxas saw Axel was losing an other fight. The fight to stay awake. Roxas got up and pulled Axel to his feet as well, guiding him to his bed and soon after he was in bed, curled up, arms wrapped around his legs. Roxas got in bed next to him, unwrapping his arms, uncurling his body and then pulled it agianst his own. Roxas lay on his back, his arms around his love, Axel's head on his shoulder and his eyes closed. Soon his breathing had slowed down to the typical breathing of someone who's asleep.  
Roxas sighed deep and closed his eyes as well. They had been living towards these days for a long time, living towards the moment they could fall asleep in each ohter's arms and wake up next to each other.  
Roxas knew that one day, they'd fall asleep and wake up like this for the rest of their lives. One day, they would have their happily ever after. One day, both Axel's and his own fights would stop.

_...One day, everything would be alright..._


	4. Surprise, now sleep

_Something I wrote forever ago, and just found it back. Thought I might as well put it up here. Nothing special, written for a former friend.  
~DSL  
_

* * *

Without any further thought, Sora got in his car. After putting on some hard music he drove away, all the way to his destination: Axel. All he wanted to do was just be there for Axel. That probably was all he could do as well...

He felt so bad for his best friend. He wished he could take part of the burden Axel was carrying along. He wished for Axel to be happy again, to sleep properly again, to live again. He had seen Axel in the beginning, being a wreck. But Axel got over that, with some help, true, but he got over it. Now, when Sora looked at Axel, it was way worse than the first time. And he meant WAY worse.

As he made his way on the highway, Sora came to think about those 4 years he had known Axel. Four years? Well, nearly then. In January it would be five years since they first talked. February the 14th, Valentine's day, it would be four years since they first met. It seemed that those days were so long gone, but at the same time so close by. He remembered all the fun times they had shared, the bad times, and the beautiful times. The times they couldn't live without the other, not without the comfort of knowing that there would always be this one person that would be there for the other, no matter what. Sure, they had fights from time to time, but they never hated the other.

That was the beauty of the bond they were sharing; they both knew that nothing would be able to break it. Nothing and no one. No matter what, the other would always be there. At any time, at any place.

As he left the highway, Sora got more and more anxious to just be there already. No matter what others said, a small piece of his heart still belonged to Axel, and it always would. When he finally entered the neighborhood where Axel lived, the lights in every house was out, even the cats were safely inside, nice and warm. Safe.

As Sora parked the car, he saw a small ray of light coming from the room he was heading to. Soon, he had locked the car and made his way to the backdoor, through the door (not noticing the thing should be locked at this time) and made his way to the stairs.  
Slowly, steadily and most of all quietly he made his way up the stairs and opened the door that lead to the room that had been his destination all along: Axel's room.  
When his eyes had gotten used to the dim light, he saw a long, lean figure lying on the bed. A figure that hadn't bothered to undress, or even to cover himself with the blanket.

Sora threw his bag aside and quickly did what he could to make it a little more comfortable for Axel; he pulled the blanket from underneath him and covered him with it. The trembling got a little less, and after Sora had put his pjs on and lied down next to him, the trembling stopped. Sora crawled against Axel pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Soon, Sora had drifted off to sleep, to be woken roughly when Axel shot up, away from him and clearly awake. Very awake and very panicking. 'Axe... Axel.. it's okay, you're safe, you're at home and I'm here with you.' Sora didn't think he had seen Axel turn around that fast ever in his life. 'So-...Sora?' Sora nodded and sat up himself. 'Yeah, it's me. I came for you Axe. You're not alone, because I'm always here with you, but now I'm here in person. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise.'

Axel lied down again and cuddled against Sora, in a desperate attempt to feel a little safer, in his own house, his own bed. Soon, Sora's whispered caring nothings were to be heard while he kept gently stroking Axel's back, causing the tall redhead to fall asleep again.

When Sora turned off the light and lied back down, Axel crawled against him once again, hugging him close and sighing deep and satisfied. Sora whispered a small prayer to the gods he never believed in: 'Please, dear gods, please, big time please, make Axel see the pretty things in life again. The happy, funny things, the beauty of being alive, the beauty of having people that care about you. Please, make sure my Axel will be okay again. Of all people I know, Axel's one of the persons who deserves happiness the most. Make Axel want to live again. Make Axel want to experience the pretty things in life. Even though he might not realise that at this very moment, all he wants is to be loved. Someone who loves him for who he is. Someone who doesn't care about what Axel did, someone who loves him unconditionally and never stops loving him. Dear gods, please make sure Axel will be okay again.'

After the short prayer Sora crawled even closer to Axel and fell asleep shortly after. A worried look on his face, but the tiniest smile on his lips, knowing that Axel would be okay again, some day.


End file.
